


A Cursed Love

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explosions, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Teddy has avoided Harry since he realised he wanted him. This changes when he is hit by a curse that forces him to fuck Harry or die.





	A Cursed Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, L! I love this pairing <3

Teddy had loved Harry all his life. At first, he loved him as a father, but as he grew up, his love changed. 

He knew it was a bit weird, a bit _icky_. He knew it was wrong and shameful, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. Sometimes he thought the shame made him love Harry even more. 

Harry was a hero; he was a saviour. He was now a legendary Auror, the best of his generation, and Teddy couldn’t be around him when he was in his Auror robes without getting a stiffy. 

At eighteen, Teddy was still changing. He was still growing. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. He lived with his best friend Victoire and did his best to avoid his godfather. 

It’d been two years since Harry’s divorce with Ginny, and Teddy couldn’t be around him. He just couldn’t. His desire was too much, too hot, and he found himself damn near speechless around Harry. 

He knew Harry took it personally. He knew he _hurt_ Harry, but there was nothing to do about it. If Harry found out how Teddy felt he would run for the hills. Harry was straight. He dated women. He’d been married to Ginny for almost two decades. Last year, he had dated Cho Chang after her retirement from the American Quidditch League. Teddy was no Cho Chang. 

Then, one day, Teddy received an owl from Harry, and he had a big choice to make.

*

Teddy found himself in a restaurant near the Ministry. It was lunchtime on a Tuesday, and Teddy assumed Harry wanted to catch up with him quickly before dashing back to work.

It took several angst-filled days and more than a few shouting matches with himself before Teddy had agreed to meet Harry. 

When Teddy spotted Harry at a table by himself, he did his best to summon all the Gryffindor courage that he’d inherited from his father. Of course Harry was in his scarlet Auror robes, and they made his shoulders look ridiculously broad. His hair was messy as always, and there seemed to be a few more strands of grey. 

Harry sensed someone approaching and looked up. His mouth dropped open. “Teddy?”

Teddy flushed. “I got your owl.”

Standing up, Harry came around the table. He reached for Teddy, but then stopped. “It’s been _forever_.”

Teddy couldn’t meet his eyes. They were too bloody green. “I know,” he stuttered. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Teddy fumbled in his pocket for the note. “You asked me here … I got your owl.”

Harry’s eyebrows came together in concern. “I didn’t owl you. I knew you wanted distance.”

Teddy looked at him stupidly. “Then who owled me?” 

That was when the restaurant exploded. Teddy felt the heat of it on his face. He was thrown into the table and felt a horrible _snap_ inside him. The ceiling crashed down. He heard Harry yelling.

*

Teddy woke up to darkness. He gasped as he tried to breathe through the pain. His chest felt flattened, crushed.

“You have broken ribs.” It was Harry, and he sounded very calm.

It took Teddy some time to find his voice. “Where are we?” he croaked.

Harry leaned over him. His face was smeared with dust and blood. “We are being held captive by bad wizards. I think they want me to do something for them.”

Teddy touched a scratch on Harry’s cheek. “You’re injured.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry inspected Teddy’s face, then his neck and arms. “Does anything hurt besides your ribs?”

“Yeah … everything.”

Harry pulled Teddy’s shirt from his waistband. Teddy quickly grabbed his hand, and hissed from the pain. 

“Don’t,” Teddy said.

“I need to check your chest and stomach. You might have another internal injury.”

Teddy dropped his hand. He turned his face away. “Fine.”

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I never have.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

Harry ran his hands over Teddy’s chest and stomach. He went slowly, too slowly, and Teddy would have been _throbbing_ with arousal if he hadn’t been in so much pain. 

Harry pushed down on his side, then his lower stomach. His fingers felt amazing. “Does this hurt? What about this?”

Gritting his teeth, Teddy shook his head. He felt his cock waking up, despite everything. His cock was so _stupid_.

“I have to check your legs now.” Harry slid down so he could properly touch Teddy down there.

“I—”

Harry wrapped his hands around his thigh. He squeezed. “What does this feel like?”

Teddy blew out air. His eyes fluttered and he fisted his hands. Harry's hand was high on his thigh, his knuckles almost brushing Teddy’s groin. Teddy felt it. He felt his stiffy, and he wasn’t wearing robes. Harry was going to _see_. He was going to know that Teddy was fucked up. 

Teddy wanted to push him away, but he also didn’t want to make Harry suspicious. He sucked in another breath. “Just—get on with it.”

“Right,” Harry murmured, and lightly massaged down Teddy’s thigh to his leg and ankle. “No broken bones? No sudden pain?”

“Nothing!”

Harry moved to his other thigh, and this time Teddy felt the heat of his hands in his bollocks. All Harry had to do was brush against him. No, that was a lie. Teddy wanted more. Of course he wanted more. He saw Harry unbuttoning his jeans. He saw him reaching inside and fisting his cock, over and over, urging him to orgasm. They needn’t put the light on. No one had to know.

“You’re panting,” Harry said, concerned. “Is the pain that bad? Do you feel faint?”

Teddy moaned softly and slumped against the floor. There was no more fight left in him. The sensations were too overwhelming. He couldn’t breathe and the pain made him shake. He was also aroused, his cock trapped in his jeans, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Harry touched his forehead. “Ted,” he whispered.

A door above them burst open and boots thundered down the creaking steps. “Get up!” someone yelled. 

Harry helped Teddy to his feet. Teddy had to clutch at him to stay upright. 

The cellar was dark, too dark, and Teddy had to squint to see that the wizards wore masks. 

“Death Eaters,” Teddy whispered.

“Oh, no,” Harry said grimly. “These blokes are different.”

One of the wizards muttered a “_Lumos_,” and the faint light allowed Teddy to see their emerald robes and strangely carved masks. The masks gave them bird beaks, and when they spoke, it was like a bird had learned gruff English.

“We have a request, Mr Potter,” said the leader. 

Harry glared at him. “Go on.”

“I presume you know who we are.”

“You should _presume_ nothing.” 

Teddy shivered. He loved seeing Harry like this—commanding, confident, strong.

The leader turned his wand on Teddy. “_Crucio_.”

Teddy fell to the ground. He cried out. He was on fire. He was being consumed. He would _die_. 

Harry yelled and attacked the leader. He didn’t have his wand, but he had his fists. The pain stopped, leaving Teddy panting and trembling, with tears running down his cheeks. 

The men quickly subdued Harry. He now had his arms tied behind his back. His nose dripped blood. 

“Who knew the Boy Who Lived was such an animal?” The leader pressed his hand to his bloody lips. It looked like Harry had punched him in the mouth.

“Do not think we are amateurs, Mr Potter! We’ve done our _homework_.” The leader twirled his wand between his fingers. “There is a reason why your godson is here. We know your weaknesses.”

“Go to Hell,” Harry snarled.

The men laughed. The leader looked delighted. “I always forget that you were raised by Muggles. Tell us, what is this Muggle Hell you speak of?”

Harry just glared.

The laughter died down, and the Leader glared back. “You know who were are.”

“Unfortunately,” Harry said. 

“Then you know what we want.”

“Tell me just so I’m sure.”

“Quentin Spiderton out of Azkaban.”

Harry shook his head. “He has a life sentence. There’s no way.”

Smiling, the leader turned his wand on Teddy again. “I’m sure there is a way.”

“You touch him again and you die.”

This made the leader laugh again. “I don’t need to touch him to _ruin_ you.”

Harry bared his teeth. “You hurt him and I won’t do what you want.”

“You don’t understand,” said the leader. “_You_ will be the one to hurt him.”

Teddy only heard the beginning of the spell. It sounded like _Wingardium_, but then something dark and cold overwhelmed him. Distantly, he heard shouting and shuffling. He lost consciousness.

*

When Teddy woke up, he was in St Mungo’s. Lime green robes blurred above him, and he vaguely remembered being spoon-fed potions and both. There was also Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. There were the Weasleys, loads and loads of them, and there was Harry, leaning over him and whispering, “_I’m so sorry, Ted._”

It was nighttime, and the candles on the walls winked at him. His head twisted and turned, and he couldn’t gather his thoughts.

“Ted.”

He blinked, and realised Harry sat beside his bed. Harry looked exhausted. He looked devastated. 

“What happened?” Teddy whispered. 

Harry shook his head. He seemed unable to meet Teddy’s eyes. “It’s all my fault.”

“I don’t understand.”

Harry smiled weakly at him. He touched Teddy’s cheek with gentle fingers. “I know, and that’s perfectly all right. You must rest now.”

Teddy wanted to press his lips to Harry’s hand. He wanted to take his fingers into his mouth, and suck on them. 

“Are those men … are they dead?”

“You shouldn’t worry about them.”

“Harry,” he croaked. “I need to know.”

Harry stood and kissed his forehead. His lips felt terribly hot. “I will tell you later. Right now, you must sleep.”

“But—” Teddy sighed and slumped back. He felt dizzy, too dizzy, and he just wanted to close his eyes. 

“I will be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Teddy murmured.

*

A few days later, Teddy was strong enough to leave hospital, and it caused quite the uproar.

“Harry, darling,” Molly said impatiently. “He wants to be around Victoire. I know how to heal, to nurture.”

It was just Molly and Harry with him at the moment; the rest of the Weasleys were back at the Burrow waiting for Teddy.

“He’s safer with me.” Harry scratched the back of his head, and it was obvious he was trying to suppress his anger. “You don’t know the whole story, Molly. He _needs_ to be with me.”

“Why?” Teddy said. “Are those men coming after us again?”

“No,” Harry said, and sighed. “I will tell you everything once we are home.”

“Grimmauld Place isn’t his home!” Molly said. “And I don’t know why you insist on keeping secrets.”

They glared at one another. Molly opened her mouth to speak when Hermione came into the room. Everyone turned to look at her, and Molly’s face became red. 

“Tell her, Hermione,” Harry said, teeth gritted.

Hermione, wearing her orange Head Healer robes, looked at the two vials in her hand, then looked at Molly. Hermione frowned for a moment before her expression cleared. 

“Let’s have a chat in the hallway, Molly,” Hermione said brightly. She handed the vials to Harry. “Remember: once a day.”

“Merlin!” Molly stomped into the hallway, followed by Hermione.

Harry sighed and pocketed the vials. He mustered a smile for Teddy, but he had a hard time meeting Teddy’s eyes. “I’m sorry you want to be around Victoire. I know you lot are close.”

“Am I dying?” Teddy flinched.

“No! Of course not!” Harry’s voice was too high. 

“I’m eighteen, Harry. I’m an _adult_. I have a right to know about my own health.”

Harry gulped, and even in this terrible moment, Teddy took a second to admire his pale, strong throat. 

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Harry was flushing. 

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“I—those men. They did their research.” Harry laughed humourlessly. 

“What do you mean?”

Harry bit his lip. He stared down at his hands. “They cursed you,” he said softly. 

“What was the curse?”

“It’s something very old … it hasn’t been in common use since the Dark Ages.”

“Fuck,” Tedy groaned. He _did not_ like the sound of that.

“I—they—_fuck_.” Harry covered his face. “They knew how important you are to me. They knew what to do to get under my skin.”

“So I am dying,” Teddy whispered. 

“Not exactly.” Harry dropped his hands, but he still couldn’t meet Teddy’s gaze. “The curse is attached to me. It requires that we become _physical_.”

Teddy swallowed, and his mouth was dry. He whispered, “We have to fight to the death?”

Harry cracked the tiniest of smiles. “No, no. I’m not being clear.”

The door opened, and Hermione and Molly came back in. Molly looked livid. She kissed Teddy on the cheek and patted his hand roughly.

“If you need anything at all, just owl me,” Molly said. “We will all be waiting for you back at the Burrow. I’ll tell Victoire to write.”

“Thank you,” Teddy said. 

Molly glared at Harry and Hermione, then left. 

“I tried to explain the curse to him.” Harry gestured vaguely. “It didn’t go well.”

“Yes,” Hermione said and gazed at Teddy. She looked very concerned.

Teddy tried to be helpful. “The curse ties Harry and me together … do you have to sacrifice yourself for me to live?”

“Not exactly,” Harry said. 

“Would you rather not be here when I tell him?” Hermione said.

Harry opened and closed his mouth. “Do you think it will be better?”

“Perhaps.” Hermione took up a chair next to Teddy’s bed. “All this awkward conversation is only heightening his anxiety.”

“Yeah,” Teddy said, his heart pounding.

“Okay.” Harry ran his hands through his hair. “I guess I’ll be in the hallway, then. Let me know when you want me to come back in.” Harry shuffled out, his head lowered in defeat. 

“What the hell is going on?” Teddy said. “Just … _tell me_.”

“You must have sex with Harry or you will die.”

“WHAT?”

Hermione looked stricken. “I’m sorry. There was no good way to tell you.”

Teddy’s mind was spinning. “What? But—he’s straight.”

Hermione became expressionless. She stared at him calmly. 

“What does that mean? Why do you look like that now?”

“Look like what?”

“You look like you know I’m going to die!”

“You’re not going to die.”

“You don’t look very optimistic!”

“It’s not a good situation, but there are potions we can try. I’ve been researching.” She patted her pocket.

“You’ve got the books in there?”

“Yes.”

“Well … all right.” He felt marginally better. “But … what happens if Harry and I don’t—you know?”

“Then you will die.”

“Quickly?”

She shook her head. “No, slowly.”

“We’ve got some time then.”

“Yes, thankfully.”

Teddy blinked and blinked. They sat in silence for a moment or two. “I just don’t get it. Why did they cast that spell? Why did they make it a sexual thing?”

Hermione looked away hastily. “They were perverts. They only wanted to hurt.”

“Yes,” Teddy said, but his stomach was twisting. He was a pervert, too, because he wanted Harry. “What happened to them? Do you know?”

“Harry killed them,” Hermione said.

“Oh.” Teddy shivered. “His hands were tied up … how did he manage it?”

“They hurt you. Harry does impossible things for love.”

Hermione fetched Harry from the hallway. Teddy tried to smile and reassure him, but Harry wouldn’t look at him. 

Grim-faced, Harry stared at the wall above Teddy’s bed. “Ready to leave hospital?”

“Yes,” Teddy said, “but I think I’m going to need some help standing.”

“We will help you,” Hermione said.

*

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Teddy could only glance around tiredly before stumbling to the stairs.

“I’ve got you,” Harry said, and stiffly wrapped an arm around Teddy. It felt like a mistake, and they both seemed to know it. Harry hadn’t touched him on their way out of St Mungo’s. 

Slowly, Harry assisted Teddy upstairs, with Hermione trailing behind them.

“The guest room is next to mine … I hope you don’t mind,” Harry said. 

“I don’t,” Teddy said. 

“I don’t think proximity will affect the curse,” Hermione said.

The guest room was just as Teddy remembered, maybe a little more dusty. It was decorated in dark wood and midnight blue, and Teddy wondered what Harry’s bedroom looked like. He’d never seen it. 

“It’s been a while since you slept here.” Harry helped him sit on the bed. 

“Sorry,” Teddy said vaguely, still looking around, still exhausted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry wince. 

Hermione checked the time with her wand. She was still in her Healer robes. “Before I leave, I need to brief both of you on my research.”

“Can it wait?” Harry said. “I doubt Teddy wants to concentrate right now.”

“I think a potion will cure Teddy,” Hermione said, carrying on. “There’s no counter-curse in the record, but the symptoms of this curse remind me of Amortentia.” 

“What do you mean?” Teddy and Harry said together. 

“The curse won’t force you to lust or … become aroused, but the general goal of it is the same.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. 

“Give me a few days and I will have a better plan.” Hermione touched Teddy’s hand. “Hang in there. You have time. You both do.”

“Thanks,” Teddy said, not knowing how to respond.

When she had gone, Teddy crawled under the duvet. Harry helped remove his shoes, his hands cold but very gentle. He still wouldn’t meet Teddy’s eyes. 

Harry pulled away, but Teddy grabbed his arm weakly. 

“I don’t blame you,” Teddy said. 

“Don’t,” Harry said, staring at the floor. 

“I _don’t_. It’s not your fault what those arseholes did to me.”

Harry eased from his hold. “I’m starting to think I shouldn’t love people. Everyone is always getting hurt because of me.”

“You love me?”

Harry’s expression flickered. “Of course I love you. You’re my godson.” 

“Oh,” Teddy said, and felt himself go red. “Right.”

“Have a sleep, and I’ll make sure dinner is ready for you when you wake up.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

Harry paused at the door. “Yes, I do.”

*

Teddy woke up to morning sunshine. He’d slept through all of last night and felt immensely better because of it.

He needed the toilet badly, and stumbled from the guest room into the hallway bathroom. Harry was in there brushing his teeth, and their eyes met in the mirror. Harry wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Oh,” Teddy said, and dropped his hands to cover up his crotch. His cock felt sensitive and heavy and eager for a stiffy. 

Harry washed his mouth and turned around. There were scars on his chest, pink like his nipples. Teddy’s eyes followed his chest hair down to his navel. It was a good navel. 

When he looked up, he found Harry blushing and glancing away. 

“I made coffee and toast,” Harry said quickly. “I can make a full breakfast if you want.”

Teddy’s stomach grumbled. “Sorry,” he said.

“You need to stop apologising.”

Frowning, Teddy said, “Right. Yeah. I guess I feel guilty for not seeing you more.”

“I did miss you,” Harry said softly. 

“Oh.” Teddy pressed his hands closer to his crotch. Harry, bare-chested and saying that he missed him _did_ things to Teddy. So many things. 

“Do you need the toilet?”

“Oh, yeah, I do. Thanks.”

Harry eased past him. “I’ll be downstairs. Can you manage the stairs?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Harry said, looking uneasy. He left, and it took Teddy a moment to close the door. _Those shoulders_.

Teddy went to the toilet and got his cock out. He was hard now, too hard, _ridiculously_ hard, and he had to calm himself down before he could piss. His erection didn’t really wilt, but he managed to relieve himself, and afterward he wanked until his toes curled and he shot his load in his hand. 

Down in the kitchen, Harry was thankfully wearing a shirt, but his hair was still early-morning messy, and his eyes were dark and sleepy. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry brought the coffee and toast to the ancient table. 

Teddy traced a random scorch mark in the wood and sipped his coffee. “Better. Loads better.”

“Good.”

There was silence. The toast was good and hearty, but there were too many crumbs, and Teddy struggled not to make a mess. Merlin, he was acting so awkward. He _knew_ Harry. There was no reason for him to be so nervous, unless he thought about how he had just wanked to his godfather in the upstairs toilet. 

Harry stood to look out the charmed window above the sink. He sipped his coffee, and the sunshine made his eyes look like jewels. 

Teddy allowed himself to stare. Harry was so damn gorgeous. He was untouchable. Teddy wanted to drop to his knees and pull his pyjama bottoms down. He wanted to part Harry’s cheeks and glimpse his small hole. He wanted to taste his hole, maybe get a finger or two inside him. Just to know how it felt. Just to see Harry submit. Harry could do whatever he wanted to Teddy. He could bend him over this table. He could fuck him hard, fuck him desperately, fuck him so deeply that—

Harry turned abruptly. “I’m sorry—did you say something?”

Teddy went pink. “No?”

“Oh.” Harry was flushed, too, and his eyes glittered like he was upset. His mouth had thinned; he might’ve been gritting his teeth.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Harry shook his head mutely. He set down his cup and headed for the stairs. “I’ll be in my study.”

Teddy cleaned up his breakfast and went up to the parlour. He would find something to read and maybe listen to the wireless.

*

A few days passed. Not much changed. Hermione sent nightly updates, but they weren’t that promising. Teddy could tell she was exhausted; her writing was quick and messy and uneven. Teddy tried not to feel guilty.

Each night, Harry helped Teddy have a bath, and he poured the vials into the hot water. The baths were meant to ease Teddy’s healing ribs, but they became an exercise in hiding his erections from Harry. Thank Merlin the potions made a lot of bubbles and Harry left Teddy alone to wash himself.

Outside the baths, Harry and Teddy mostly stayed away from each other. Harry didn’t seem in the mood for conversation, and Teddy was not the kind of person to force it. Victoire Floo’ed him on the second night, and they had a good chat. He was glad they could just be mates now without Molly forcing anything romantic on them. Teddy was not attracted to Victoire, no matter what people said. Boys could be friendly with girls, close with them, and not want to shag them.

On the third night, they had a quiet dinner of spaghetti and sprouts. Harry had a glass of wine, and Teddy enjoyed watching him drink it. He liked it when men held wine glasses, especially Harry, with his scars and muscles and chewed fingernails. 

Teddy sighed and played with his sprouts. He looked up and caught Harry staring at him. This happened a lot. Harry stared at him when he thought Teddy wasn’t paying attention, but Teddy _was_ paying attention, and he didn’t like to be pitied. That was why Harry stared—he looked at Teddy and thought about how it was all his fault that Teddy might die. He looked at Teddy and just thought of his own failures. 

“I’m sorry I’m not much fun at the moment,” Harry said.

“You have a lot on your mind.”

Harry smiled a little. “You can say that.”

“Are you going back to work soon?” Teddy didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be. He liked having Harry around, but he also didn’t want to be a nuisance.

Harry shook his head. “No—not until we get this figured out.” 

“You don’t have to put your life on hold because I was cursed.”

“I would never force you to deal with this on your own.” The emotion in Harry’s voice made Teddy’s heart beat faster.

“You’re a good godfather.”

Harry laughed humourlessly. “No, I’m not.”

“You are. It wasn’t your fault what happened. You got your own life. You got your friends and … lovers.”

“Lovers?” Harry raised an eyebrow just a little. Teddy couldn’t read his expression, but there was a good chance Harry was mocking him. 

“You’re _Harry Potter_.” Teddy shrugged. “You must have lovers.”

Teddy flinched. Why the hell was he trying to talk to Harry, his _godfather_, about his sex life?

They stared at one another. Finally, Harry said, “I don’t have lovers.”

“What about Cho Chang?”

“Let me clarify: I don’t have a lover right now.”

“Oh.” Teddy was blushing yet again. He felt like such a child when he blushed. “Do you miss being married to Ginny?”

“Merlin, what a question!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Teddy.”

“Yeah, I know you told me to stop apologising, but it was a stupid question. I’m sorry for asking it.”

Harry sighed. “No, I don’t miss being married to Ginny. Sometimes I miss the companionship, but that’s all.”

“You don’t miss the sex?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “_Merlin_.”

“I haven’t the foggiest why I asked that.”

Harry licked his lips. His gaze was dark. “Of course I miss the sex.”

“Oh.” Teddy silently willed his cock to stay soft. “I don’t really know what that’s like.”

“To miss sex?”

Teddy took a deep breath. He didn’t know why he was saying this, but it felt right. “I’m not attracted to women.”

Harry looked speechless. He looked … ill. 

“Are you okay?”

Harry nodded, but he was breathing quicker. “I didn’t know,” he said quietly. 

“I shouldn’t have told you.” Teddy’s stomach had plummeted. “I’ve upset you.”

“No, no.” Harry held up a hand. “It’s just a shock, that’s all.”

“You’re all red. Do you need a glass of water?”

Harry stood up. He almost knocked over his chair. “I have some work I need to do in my study. I’ll clean up dinner later.”

“I can do it,” Teddy said, but Harry was already climbing the stairs.

Teddy began gathering their plates. He wasn’t going to let Harry do everything for him, and Harry had cooked.

*

Teddy woke up that night, and the guest room was dark. His stiffy was painful and he was a little sweaty. As his breathing grew quiet, he began to hear things.

They sounded like sighs, then grunts. They sounded like muffled speaking. 

He crept from bed and pressed his ear to the wall. Harry was moaning softly. There was the sound of bed springs, like someone thrusting on their knees.

Holy fuck, Harry had brought home a date. How was that possible? Teddy thought they had both gone to bed at the same time, but maybe Harry had struggled sleeping and invited a lady over. Maybe all their talk about missing sex had encouraged Harry to go and meet someone.

Teddy listened closer, his body pressed against the wall. He didn’t hear a women, but maybe she was being quiet. 

Harry’s moans grew louder, and Teddy couldn’t handle it. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, and stroked, his toes curling against the cold floor. 

Teddy wanted Harry to sound like that as he fucked Teddy’s arse. He wanted to see Harry’s mouth drop open as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Teddy didn’t need Hermione’s complicated potions. He would gladly let Harry bugger him. They could cast a spell, make Teddy look like a woman, if it would help.

They came at the same time, or at least it sounded like it. Harry cried out, not loudly, but Teddy still heard it. Teddy pressed his mouth to the old wall and spilled over his working fist.

*

Teddy spent most of the next day in the guest room. He didn’t want to walk in on Harry snogging a woman on the sofa or making her eggs and coffee. He stayed in bed and read and tried desperately not to wank. He was wanking too damn much.

Around lunchtime, Harry knocked on the door. “Teddy?”

Teddy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look presentable. “Come in.”

Harry appeared, and he looked concerned. “Are you all right? I hope you’re feeling well.”

“Yeah, I just thought I’d stay in bed for the morning.”

Harry stepped closer. He had recently showered, and his hair was still a bit wet. “I’ve been thinking, Ted.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No! But if you’re unhappy here—”

“I don’t want to be in the way.”

“You’re not in the way.”

“Last night—I think you had someone over—”

Harry frowned. “I didn’t have anyone over.”

“Well, if you did want to go on a date or something, I wouldn’t want to be in the way.”

Harry sat on the bed. He touched Teddy’s ankle. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

Teddy closed his eyes. He couldn’t stand it when Harry touched him. “Please—”

“What?” Harry’s hand moved up his calf. 

“Please stop it.”

Harry stood. “Sorry—I’m being weird. I’ve been weird since you got here.”

“You don’t understand.”

Harry went to the door. He was in the hallway before Teddy got to his feet. Teddy followed him, not really knowing what he intended to do. 

“I’m the one acting weird,” Teddy said.

Harry turned to look at him. “You don’t have to lie to me. We used to be so close, and now we’re virtually strangers.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I know I did that.”

“You didn’t want to be around me. I understand.”

Teddy took a few steps closer. He placed his hand on Harry’s chest. “What did those men know about you and me?”

“Don’t,” Harry said, voice low in warning.

“Why didn’t they just kidnap me? Why did they make it about sex?” Teddy slid his hand down to Harry’s stomach. “Why has everything changed between us?”

“Oh, _Teddy_,” Harry said and pressed Teddy against the wall. “You shouldn’t touch me like that.”

Teddy’s heart was going mad. He was trembling. “I—I want to touch you like that.”

“Ted.”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry kissed his neck. “They knew,” he said into his skin.

Teddy felt so unsteady. “Knew what?”

“I told Hermione at lunch one day. Merlin, I was so fucking stupid. Someone must have overheard.”

“What did you tell her?” 

Harry licked his neck. “Fuck, I want you.”

Teddy’s knees buckled. Harry caught him. 

“Kiss me,” Teddy whispered.

Harry kissed him, and it was desperate. They both groaned. 

“I love you,” Teddy repeated.

“Tell me you want this. Tell me I’m not forcing it.”

In response, Teddy dropped to his knees. He got his mouth around Harry’s cock through his trousers. “I want you inside me.”

Harry shuddered. He took his cock out, stroking himself as he caressed Teddy’s cheek with a gentle hand. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember,” Teddy said, and took his cock into his mouth. 

“Christ.” Harry’s head dropped back. 

It wasn’t the first time Teddy had a cock in his mouth. He got it so wet for Harry, drooling and slurping. Harry tasted so good, and his bollocks fit nicely in his palm. 

“Let me fuck you.” Harry threaded his fingers in Teddy’s hair. Teddy dropped his hands and kept his throat nice and open. Harry rocked into his mouth, picking up speed. Soon he was fucking his mouth, and it made Teddy’s throat burn. 

“Take me to your bedroom,” Teddy gasped. He struggled to his feet.

“Yes.” Harry pulled him down the hallway and into a room that was cluttered and dusty and perfect. The duvet was red and there was a broom in the corner and too many socks on the floor. 

Harry pushed Teddy onto the bed. He got Teddy’s clothes off, and his eyes were dark like a potion. 

“Look at this cock,” Harry said, letting some of Teddy’s precome string from his finger. 

Teddy bit his lip. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Harry said, and dragged his tongue up Teddy’s shaft. Teddy had to squeeze his eyes closed and tighten his muscles. _Harry_ was giving him head, and he refused to come too quickly. 

“I never thought this would happen,” Harry said, tonguing Teddy’s slit. “I was filled with so much shame because I wanted it.”

Teddy gasped. “I thought you were straight.”

Harry took him all the way down. His mouth was too warm, too wet, and Teddy felt his bollocks tighten. Oh, fuck, he was going to come. He was going to fill his godfather’s mouth with semen. 

“Please,” Teddy said, urging Harry to release him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I’m not done tasting you.” Harry sucked his head like it was a sweet. 

“Fucking hell.” Teddy’s eyes rolled up. He thrust once, and felt his orgasm bloom from his bollocks. Harry let go of his cock right before his orgasm overwhelmed him. “Fucking—Merlin. I was so—”

“Open your legs.”

Teddy widened his legs as much as he could. Harry muttered a lube spell, and slid a finger inside Teddy.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Teddy panted, twisting, needing more. 

Harry added another finger and fucked him slowly, carefully, his green, green gaze concentrated on Teddy’s face. 

“Now.”

“Now what?” Harry’s mouth quirked. He twisted his fingers and brushed his prostate.

“Oh, fuck. I need you now.”

“How?”

“On top of me … inside me. _Please_, Harry.” Teddy was talking, just talking. 

Harry got his clothes off, knocking his glasses askew on the way. Teddy laughed and kissed him. 

Harry pressed his forehead to Teddy’s. “Are you sure about this?” he murmured.

“Yes, fuck.” Teddy positioned Harry between his thighs before Harry could have second thoughts.

Harry cast protection and lubrication spells, and he pushed inside Teddy. He moved and it was the best thing that had ever happened to Teddy.

“Merlin.”

“Okay?” Harry was shaking. 

“_Merlin_.”

Harry pressed his mouth to Teddy’s cheek, and thrust faster. Teddy was tight and it hurt, but it was brilliant, utterly brilliant. 

“Tell me this isn’t your first time,” Harry gasped.

“It’s not.”

“Touch yourself. Christ, touch yourself.”

Teddy stroked himself, and he watched as Harry quickly unravelled. Harry’s face was flushed, his mouth open. His eyes were hot and dazed. 

“You feel so good,” Harry said.

“Please.”

“I’m going to come.”

“Harry, please.”

Groaning, Harry thrust hard and came, and it was loud and lovely and all Teddy could do was hold on. When Harry calmed down, he pulled out and took Teddy into his mouth. 

Teddy came with Harry milking him with his mouth and hand. He gasped and shuddered, and Harry pulled him close. 

“Do you feel different?” Harry said.

“No?” Teddy frowned sleepily. “Should I?”

“I don’t know. We broke the curse.”

“Oh.” Teddy raised up to look at Harry. “Did you shag me only because of the curse?”

Harry laughed. “No, Ted. I was a pervert a long time before the curse.”

“Pervert.” Teddy smiled and kissed him. “We should tell Hermione to stop researching.”

“I doubt she was trying all that hard. She was probably having a laugh at what an idiot I’ve been.”

“Why?”

“She told me to talk to you … ask if you had feelings for me.”

“You didn’t do that.”

Harry bit his lip. “No.”

Teddy kissed him, smiling. “Guess what: I have feelings for you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
